My Mind Forgets to Remind me, you're a Bad Idea
by FlooPowder2830
Summary: During her first normal year at Hogwarts, a unfortunate marriage law is enforced. Hermione gets paired with non-other than Draco Malfoy. She is forced to live with him, and produce at least 2 children in the course of 6 years. Greattt.
1. Chapter 1

My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea

By: FlooPowder2830

**AN:** This is another forced marriage law fiction, I enjoy reading them, so I figured I would write one. Draco is mostly a nice guy in this one, but he has his bad days. Also, I love reviews! It keeps the fire going! Takes place in 7th Year after the war and Lord Voldemort is dead. Starts out with a Ron/ Hermione. But don't worry. That only last's the first half of the chapter!

Hermione did not realize how much she truly missed Hogwarts. The people, the smell, well everything. And this, finally, would be her first normal year. Nothing to worry about except to study, pass finals, and be with her boyfriend Ronald Weasley. Everything had finally come full circle for her. It was about time. She entered the great hall with a beaming smile on her face as she ran and hugged her boyfriend. She threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He laughed gently set her down.

"Come on, Harry and Ginny are already over there!" The walked hand in hand to the table where and the other couple greeted them warmly. It was evident on there faces that they too were glad to be attending there first year of real Hogwarts. They chatted and ate there meal until a startling voice boomed across the great hall, it was Professor McGonagall

"Children! Be quite!" With a flick of her wand the new headmaster cleared the plates. In replacement, brightly colored code of conduct books lay before them.

"Students that are 1-4th years may return to your rooms. As the last student exited the room, the Professor started to speak again.

"Please open your rule books to page 112. We have something to discuss." She waited as the students opened the page, some looked shocked, others on the verge of tears. The page read as followed:

_**Law 234: Marriage Law:**_

_**Due to the low population of witches and wizards after the war. We (the ministry) have decided that this law will up the numbers. We have handpicked your partner for you. One that will match your ability in health and smarts. You are required to be married for a minimum of 6 years. In which time, you must produce at least 2 offspring. Not all students will be granted a divorce. The ministry decides. You will receive your matches by tomorrow at breakfast. Failure to stay faithful to your match, or you do not provide at least 2 off spring, results in being banned from the magical community, along with having your wand snapped.**_

Hermione looked up, her eyes huge. She looked at Ron, who was looking pale. The room was silent. The professor looked around the room her face grave.

"Back to your rooms! You will be told tomorrow!" She said sternly. Hermione stood up and slowly and stumbled out of the great hall. Her eyes blurry, she and Ron had planned to get married after school. Sadly. That would have to wait. Ginny and Harry had the same plan. She was in love. She was to young. _TOO YOUNG! LET THEM SNAP YOUR WAND YOU FOOL! _Her irrational side screamed. She wanted to give and run away. But she couldn't.

In the middle of the night, she got a knock on her door. She opened it slowly. It was Ron. He kissed her passionately. Knocking her back slightly.

"Woah, Ron?" She mumbled, she had been a sleep trying to ignore tomorrow.

"Mione' This is going to sound dumb. But I don't want to marry a stranger. I love you! Let's run away! Screw school. Screw the goddamn world! I can't loose you!" He almost yelled. He pulled her in a tight embrace. She thought about it for a second and then pulled away.

"No… Ron, I'm sorry. I can't…" she looked him in the eye.

"Mione' Please." He pleaded.

"Ron. My education is all I have. I have my magic, and I will do whatever it takes to keep it. I'm sorry" she said through a raze of tears. she ran, and she left him standing there.

_Next Morning._

Hermione woke up on the bench next to the great hall. It was to early for anyone else to be out so she ran up to Gryffindor tower to get changed. She pulled my hair back and splashed cold water on my face.

'Get it together!' she looked at the girl in the mirror, she looked afraid. She put on a fresh pair of clothes, and made her way to the hall. Her walk turned from a sluggish drag to a brisk walk. As if I was almost excited that she was going through an arranged marriage. When she arrived, she saw Harry and Ginny, and then at the other end of the table was a sulking Ron. My heart burned. I had apparently come in late, so the table was already clear. McGonagall again told the 1-4th years to go to classes, and have the others stay behind.

"Today, you receive your letters. Please note that once your match is made, you may head to madam Pomfrey for some, well, lessons." She spoke.

Hermione looked at the parchment in front of her afraid to open it. She slowly lifted the tab, and opened the letter. Which read the one name that she least expected. Draco Malfoy. The boy who had she'd been arch-enemies with ever sense her 1st year. She couldn't. She couldn't have sex with him, she couldn't kiss him, she couldn't marry him. This was not going to work out very well for the either of them. She turned to the other table to find that Draco had the same expression on his pale defined features. She looked up and over at Harry who was sighing and kissing Ginny. It was apparent that they were matched. I looked over at Ron, who was looking green as Luna trotted up to him and hugged him. I walked to Draco. He looked like there was a monster approaching.

"Well partner. It looks like it's just you and me." I grimaced. He just nodded. I sighed and walked back to my table. The professor's voice boomed out over the crowd once more.

"After the marriage, you and your selected partner will be moved to a different wing of Hogwarts. It's very near the hospital wing. Incase of emergency's. You and your partner will be able to pick out the design."

Oh hell no.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wedding Health

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot. Etc.

**AN: **So, I was very pleased to find 5 reviews and over 15 story alerts. I was shooting for 5 reviews minimum, so here we are! I also have a challenge, for those of you that review, I will name one of the babies after you. Just leave a NORMAL name in the review and I will use it. One name per. So review.

She looked about the room for her match. She was able to see the blonde haired and sliver eyed boy across the room, leaning on the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed. As she approached his steady eyes flicked open and met her nervous ones. Without saying a word, he held his arm out. I took it. 'Bold move, Malfoy.' I thought. Internally sighing. They walked to an empty bench near the back. Madam Pomfrey began to speak.

"Today, we will learn about the up and coming dance. A dance to really get to know your partner. Normally, Head Master would be teaching you this, but I have to teach all Wedding lessons, so I am required to teach this one." She explained.

"So, this dance will be at then end of the week, so you have two more days to consider what to wear." She smiled. It was hard and prim, but still there.

"This is not an optional event, those of you who do not attend, will be in violation of the law." Several booing noises could be heard.

"That's enough! Now off to your lessons." Draco didn't spare a second, he shot up and almost ran out of the room. Hermione gathered her bag and made her way to potions.

…Later at lunch….

As Hermione went to sit down at her table, she was stopped by an excited Ginny.

"What took so long? Never mind that, guess what we need to do!" she exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Her voice sounded tired. She wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"We need to go shopping tomorrow! McGonagall is giving us a free period tomorrow! Its already set up!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Just let me eat!" She slid into one of the seats, just as she did, an owl dropped a letter in her lap. She opened it,.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We have some talking to do. Meet me out side of the castle directly after lunch._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Her eyes widened. This was not typical Malfoy behavior. She was no longer hungry. She turned around to see if he was at his table. He was not. Which meant he was already waiting. She exited the great hall and went all the way outside.

"Hermione" a deep voice called, she was slightly startled as she turned around to see Malfoy , leaning against the wall, his sliver eyes steady.

"I know that we have had our differences in the past, but, now that we are getting married, we need to be able to talk." He spoke slowly.

"I understand. If we can at least respect one another. Than we might get along over the next six years." she smiled half- heartedly. He laughed.

"Also, I would like it if we started using are first names. Your name isn't Granger, and mine isn't Malfoy." He met her gaze. Her heart thudded slightly.

"May I escort you to class?" he questioned, holding out his arm. I looped through it, instead of just grabbing it. 'Bold move, Granger' Draco thought.

…..Next day…..

"Ginny, we have been to a million shops. You only need one dress" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"And you my friend haven't even tried on one!" Ginny exclaimed, twirling around to look at her.

"Get your ass up, and go find one!" She jabbed a finger in the direction of the racks. She reluctantly picked herself up from the chair. After what felt like hours of searching, she found it. A simple dress. It was streamlined silk. A pale rose color, with a stain purple waist band. It fit as if it was made for her. Ginny walked up behind her,

"Ooohhh, you HAVE to buy that. It's beautiful!" She peered over Herminoes shoulder.

"Look at mine!" Hermione turned around to see Ginny wearing a very flattering blue gown that gathered at the side. She spun around giving her a full view.

"I have to say that we both look fantastic!" Hermione smiled. She hoped Draco would also enjoy her dress. As they made there way back to Hogwarts, Hermione started to explain how unexpectedly nice Draco had been about the whole situation. And how they would try to respect each other. Which Ginny remarked was good. She wouldn't have him being a dick to her best friend, probably something her and Draco would have to talk to about, him being nicer to her friends. She entered her room and hung the dress in the closet. The dance was tomorrow. Her nerves were astounding, she was never a good dancer, and from what she'd been told he was good at _everything._ Which in turn made her think about the wedding night. She was still a virgin, her and Ron never really did anything but kiss. Because that's all she wanted, she wasn't very excited about giving her "gift" to Draco.

She might have laid there for hours, absorbed in thought. Thought about Ron, Ginny, Harry Draco, her family and how they would respond to the news, probably not well. But all of her thoughts would eventually lead back to Malfoy, and how the hell this marriage would ever work out….

How would it?

**AN:** Picture of Herminoe's dress is on my profile. R&R! (Jk, it's not there anymore)


	3. Chapter 3

My Mind Forgets to Remind me, you're a Bad Idea

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers are pointless, you all know I don't own anything.

**Authors Note: **First of all, thank you all for the wonderful names, they were a huge help! But more importantly, I thank you all for writing in about the Hermione being spelled "Herminoe" I'm such an idiot, and I have no idea what I was thinking. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I'm here now, which is what counts. One other thing, disregard what I said about Ginny's dress in the last chapter, I totally forgot what website found it on, thus I also forgot what it looked like, so just kind of go with it.

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger never thought of herself as a girly-girl, but never a tomboy. She was always too concerned with her studies to worry about frivolous things such as clothes, boys, and make-up. Which is why the night of the dance, she came to Ginny almost crying out of frustration because her curls would not allow her to put them up in bun, they insisted on bouncing all over the place.

"Calm down, Hermione. I know just the thing." Said her best friend Ginny soothingly.

The red-head waved her wand around Hermione's head several times, until finally her bush-like hair fell in soft, silky waves. Hermione watched as Ginny's nimble fingers parted and combed her hair, the final product was amazing. Hermione's hair was swept up into a graceful bun with her bangs parted to the side, while several curly tendrils hung right in front of ears.

"Here, one more thing, don't move an inch." As Ginny moved to her trunk to look for God knows what, Hermione thought about how different she looked, her face almost glowing with the light makeup Ginny had applied, while the rose colored drop diamonds glittered and sparkled as they caught the light, dangling from her ear. Ginny returned, handing her a pair of purple silk elbow length gloves, that matched the waist band on her dress perfectly.

"Borrow these, they were my Mom's, so I need them back." Ginny smiled as she admired her friend in front of her. She gave Hermione a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"You look beautiful, now wait here while I get dressed." Hermione sat on the end of Ginny's bed, browsing through a Gladrags catalog, watching as the thin models twirled in there outfits, laughing.

"So what do you think?" Hermione looked at her bestfriend and smiled, her dress was a one shouldered teal-bluish-greenish layered taffeta and silk dress. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, a diamond encrusted hand band held her bangs off her face. Too put it in short, she looked stunning.

"Shall we go wait in the common room?" Hermione asked, eager for Draco to see how nice she could clean up.

Harry came to escort Ginny first, and couple after couple left the common room, yet still no Draco. Not surprising she thought to her self, really though, what could she expect from him. She silently cursed herself for thinking that he might actually make an effort to change. She was such a fool for falling for the show he had put on last week, to think he had actually made a change for the better! Just as she was about to head down to the dance, by herself, completely embarrassed, a certain blond haired, grey-eyed boy walked through the door. Fury blazed in her eyes as she noticed Draco sporting a rather smug expression.

"What the hell is that face! You're an hour and half late, and I was about to go down there by myself, and explain to Mcgonagall how you stood me up!" she hissed, stepping closer to him. He moved closer, leaving an inch, possibly two, between they're faces, she could smell the Fire Whiskey on his breath.

"You know, you're cute, when your angry. The way your eyes flood with, what's the word-" He rubs his temple and snaps his fingers.

"They flood with indignation, and I love it" A rush of color went straight to Hermione's face. She slapped him. Hard.

"You little bitch!"" Draco swore, rubbing his cheek.

"I will tell McGonagall that you caught a cold, and were unable to attend. Get some sleep, so your hangover isn't as bad." She said, walking briskly out of the room. _You stupid, stupid, foolish girl. _She thought, walking down the staircases, thoughts about what had just happened raced through her head. _He did call you cute, although he was drunk, and directly after you slapped him in the face. _Hermione mentally sighed, wishing that the ministry would just leave the younger generation alone, instead of insisting on controlling almost every aspect of there lives. She entered the ball room, and a mixture of jealously and embarrassment shot through her, she watched as slightly awkward, but still happy looking couples danced. She made her way over to McGonagall, lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Ah, yes Hermione, I just about to come looking for you, I know you of all people would most certainly not ignore your responsibility to the magical world!" she paused

"Tell me where is ? He does realize this is mandatory?" The last part of the professors sentence was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course Mam', he just caught a rather harsh cold and was unable to attend, he sends his apologies, but I'm afraid he was just to sick to leave the bathroom" Hermione watched as McGonagall's face twisted into a look of suspicion.

"Sick you say? Well we will see how he feels tomorrow, but excuse me I must attend to the party, try to have fun maybe dance with Ronald, he doesn't look like he is really having the best of times" Hermione watched as McGonagall puttered off, and her thoughts led back to the satisfying moment when her hand made contact with Draco's smug, little face. She exited quietly, not trying to draw attention to the fact that she was dateless. She dropped by Ginny's room and took off the gloves laying them on the end of the bed, her eyes met those of a stranger in the mirror, a stranger that when you saw them on the street would stop and think _"I bet she has the perfect life, perfect family, perfect friends, just perfect everything." _

"Not even close." She muttered to the reflection, she turned and briskly exited the room.

**AN: **I know the chapters are short, I generally average about 1000 words, but anyway if you see any other dumb mistakes, please let me know, so I can fix them.


End file.
